


There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: The Princess and The Mad Hatter [4]
Category: Jefferson The Mad Hatter, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Song of the title : Nature Boy, David Bowie





	There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the title : Nature Boy, David Bowie

**Wonderland, around the same time.**

 

He was just a boy when all of it happened. Just a young fifteen years old boy. At this time, he was living in Wonderland, where he was born, with his father. Since his youngest age, his father learnt to him the three things he was destined to be, like himself was and his father before him : a hatter and a portal-jumper. Jefferson’s family used their portal-jumper’s skills to steal rare items from other worlds, most of the time for very rich people whom absolutely wanted them. They could travel through the different words with a magic hat they made themselves. Jefferson made his when he was eight, already showing great capacities as a hat maker, but also as a portal-jumper, as young as he was for his first travel, the young boy wasn’t sick and perfectly managed to assimilate the rules of portal-jumpers’s hats. The most important being, the number of person who enter in the hat, must be the same when they go out of the hat. He quickly learnt how to go from a world to another without getting caught and always coming back with what the thing ordered by the ‘client’. No doubt about it, before the age of twelve, Jefferson was the best portal-jumper who has lived. The young boy was also a the most talented hatter ever born in Wonderland or in any of the worlds the hats could reach. He could do hats, magic or not, in a very little time comparing to people twice his age.

 

 

But Jefferson was a bit of a dreamer too. He lived a good life in Wonderland with his father, but it wasn’t enough for him. Since his mother was killed by the Jabberwocky, Jefferson hated the world where he was born, all he wanted was to leave, but he couldn’t do it, he didn’t want and couldn’t left his father behind. So Jefferson stayed, he stayed for his aging father who wasn’t able to sew when the sun was setting, who couldn’t do the missions which were given to him on his own, so Jefferson stayed, for his father’s sake.

 

With each years passing, Jefferson was becoming a handsome young man, his piercing blue-grey eyes, his chestnuts disheveled hair and his charming smile quickly made him the most courted boy in Wonderland, even more than Adam, the Red Prince himself, who was considered as a very good looking man. When the young prince heard about that boy who was barely younger than him and who was more gifted than himself, he wanted to meet him, see if the hearsay where true and if that young hatter was as handsome and gifted with his hands as he was said. Adam bet with some members of the court that all of they heard on Jefferson were just inventions and that no one could be that gifted to make hats so quickly nor be more handsome than the blond hair, green eyed crowned prince and future king of Wonderland. He pretended that he needed a new hat, and Jefferson was sent to the Red Castle in order to please his prince. At the second the young hat maker passed by the door, all the girls gravitating around Wonderland’s heir turned their attention to the newcomer. Instantly, they started to murmur things between them concerning the teenager in front of them, glancing to his face and his beautiful features, starting by his eyes, continuing by his plump lips, to finish by his strong jawline. Disgruntled and upset by the lack of attention, Adam immediately ordered to the young man to get to work and to make him the most beautiful hat he ever made. Jefferson started to sew within the second the prince told him what he wanted in front of the whole court, amazed by the skills of a so young person. In less than an hour, Jefferson made prince Adam’s hat. The prince looked at the headgear to find the smallest imperfection, but found nothing, the fabric was perfect, in the shade of black he wanted and fit perfectly when he put it on his head. Jefferson was applauds by the whole court while Adam, looking ridiculous in his hat, rented because he was humiliated by a mere peasant and was forced to pay the members of court with whom he made the bet about the skills and physical features of the teenager. Whilst he was paying the boy for his work, he swore that he would have his revenge on that petty portal-jumper, because yes, Adam knew about Jefferson’s other capacities, and he was determined to use it against him.

 

Life was quite good in that time in Wonderland for the Hatters father and son, made of laughter and tea parties, despite Jefferson’s desire to leave his homeland to find another world to live, until the day prince Adam commanded a very rare item, specifying that Jefferson, and only Jefferson must go complete the mission, in exchanged of a huge reward. Without hesitating, the young man accepted, his father started to be really sick because of a plant he touched during one of his journeys and needed an expensive remedy, magic or not, to be cured. Jefferson was ready to do anything to save the only family member he had left. So when Adams summoned him, Jefferson went straight away to the Red Castle and came back to his father humble house rushing to the cellar they used as a workshop.

 

“Jefferson, what’s happening ?”, his father asked, seing him out of breath. “Speak my boy !”

“Prince Adam…”, he said, panting. “He gave me a mission, he’s my new client”, the young man smiled widely.

“What kind of mission ?”

“He wants me to find a very specific blue sapphire silver necklace. He showed me a picture of it. It’s for his future fiancée. He’s supposed to meet her in a few weeks and wants to offer it to her as a welcome gift. So I’ll use my hat to go to the Enchanted Forest, climb on the bean to the world of the giants, find the necklace, go down the bean and come back here in Wonderland. That’s that simple”, Jefferson grinned.

“Son, don’t go, it’s dangerous, if the giants catch you, they can crush you just with one finger”, his father stated, a coughing fit shaking him.

“Don’t worry papa, it’s just a little work and well paid and I’m wiser than all the giants that are still alive,” he winked. “The prince promised that he will give me enough money to buy a cure for you”, Jefferson answered reaching the water pot and the glass his father kept in the workshop and poured him a glass.

The old man took it and then added : “I don’t need it my child. You’re a good boy, ready to everything for your good old papa, but believe me, I’d rather die by knowing that my only child died for me, to buy a cure that probably don’t work. You’re fifteen years old, Jefferson, you have your whole life ahead of you my son. You could continue my job here in Wonderland as a hatter, or you could runaway from here, like you always dreamed of, go in another land, have a nice and happy life, find a wife, have kids, build you a good life.”

“But I want to do it papa, I want to do it for you”, Jefferson replied him. “And, anyways, I already accepted. I’m going to do it, I’m sorry papa, but I have to try everything to keep you alive”, he added, before leaving the room.

 

The next morning, before the sunrise, Jefferson left his home and walked towards the nearest forest. He stopped in a field of poppies, carefully trying carefully to not breath them in order to not fall asleep. He threw his black top-hat which started to spin around, creating a purple vortex. Jefferson looked around him and heard in the distance his father’s voice calling him, trying to discourage him to go. The young man took a shaky breath and stepped into the purple vortex, letting the hat drive him to where he wanted to go. Before his father managed to rejoin him, he was gone, the old man falling on his knees, punching the ground, cursing himself for not having stopped his only boy to kill himself. He suddenly got up and knew who he had to blame for that. It was not his fault if his son was going to a certain death, it was because of that spoiled child that prince Adam was. He convinced Jefferson to steal that necklace in exchange of a lot of money. He got up, committed to not lose his child and ran back into his house to get dress, in order to go to the Red Castle and tell to that arrogant little shitty prince his way of thinking.

 

On the other side, Jefferson landed in the Enchanted Forest. The sun was barely rising on the meadow he arrived through the hat. He looked up and saw what looks like a huge tree trunk. It was a bean, it’s base was firmly plant in the ground, and it heads was above the clouds, disappearing in the blue sky. Jefferson looked around him, no one was to be seen, he put his hat back on his head, and then grabbed the bean and started to climb up the plant. When he was in the middle of his progression, he glanced down, and the vision of the ground so low, made him gripped the bean tighter whilst he was still going up. When he finally reached the top, the sky was not blue anymore, it was a night sky, dotted with stars. Jefferson looked around him and finally saw a huge wooden door. Without thinking, he ran to it, finding a tiny hole where he could slip inside the castle.

 

Everything was calm, a little too quite for Jefferson’s taste. He was at the same time worried and relieved to see none of the giants supposed to live here. The young boy immediately started to fumble the mountains of treasures in order to find that particular necklace Adam asked him to bring back. He moved golden coins, precious jewelry, crowns made of gold, silver and gemstones, precious dishes, he could have put some into his brown leather bag, but he stuck to his goal, find and bring back the blue sapphire silver necklace. He moved many items, cursing himself for not finding that mere necklace which would help his father and which would allow him to leave that sinister and dangerous place as soon as possible. After what had seemed to be a lifetime to him, Jefferson was ready to give up, when turning around to return to the high wooden door, he spotted something shimmering in the moonlight. He walked to it and here was it, that thing he was looking for, the [necklace](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fzupimages.net%2Fup%2F16%2F41%2Fnubu.jpg&t=MGM3OTFkYzU4NWI4NTkzMjBhNTFlMmI0YzIxZTFmM2MwMzRmNDZmMixWZU5LeDF0aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AXsK5kiZOvmUvKEtVj8INHw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheprincessandthemadhatter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F151748034420%2Fchapter-3-there-was-a-boy-a-very-strange&m=1), it gem sending blue shards in the whole room, trapped under a glass bell. Jefferson grinned at the sight of the beautiful jewel, suddenly envying Adam who was going to offer it to his future wife, thinking that he might never be able to offer something like that to the woman who’ll share his life someday. Sighing at that thought, Jefferson focused again on his task, searching how to remove the cover without breaking it or trigger a trap. He was running out of time, so he decided to lift it, grab the necklace and run as fast as possible to the exit, go down the bean and straight to Wonderland. Unfortunately for him, the bell was trapped, a thin twine was hung to the edge of it, making fall a pile of vaults at the other side of the room with a deafening noise. Judging useless now to be careful at his actions, Jefferson throw the glass bell to the floor, which broke into smithereens, grabbed the necklace and started to run towards the exit, hearing heavy steps behind him. Just before going out by the same way he came in, Jefferson turned around to see no less that four giants running after him. Resuming his wild drive, he managed to go outside of the castle again. He knew that he had to be faster than the giants and that he couldn’t use his hat here, at the top of the bean, risking to take them with him to Wonderland, he had to go down and without losing any seconds. He stuck the necklace in his leather bag and started his descent to the solid ground, avoiding once again to look down. He was halfway down when he heard them growling, he raised his head to the noise, and frowned when he saw the top of the bean moving, and finally a feet appeared. Jefferson knew that he was in trouble, he understood that this mission was a trap, he heard about the rumors of Adam’s bet against him, but he didn’t paid attention, until now, understanding that he would probably never get back to his homeland if one of the monsters above him caught him.

 

At that moment, a crazy idea popped in his mind. It was risky, but it was the only way he had to escape. Praying for it to work, he threw his hat in the air, making it spin, hoping that the purple vortex was going to open and that he could jump inside of it. He heard a thud on the floor and decided to let go his grip on the bean, if the vortex had open, he would be safe in Wonderland when he land, or he would finish on the ground probably dead, which for him was better to finish crush by the huge palms of a giant. When he let go, he thought about the fact that he probably never see his father again, about the fact that he will never know love, true love, passionate love. He made up his mind, closed his eyes and gripped tightly his bag, diving to the unknown.

 

A few seconds later, he heard another thud, noisier. His eyes were still shut when he felt something wet under him. For a minute, Jefferson thought that he was dying and that the wetness under him was his own blood, until he heard the noise of waterfall not far from him. Finally daring to open his eyes, he saw that he was in the middle of a pond, lying in the water which soaked his entire outfits. When he raised on his feet, his checked his injuries. He was unscathed, except for some cuts and scrapes, nothing was broken. Jefferson took a few seconds to pick up his hat, put it back on his head, and then, looked into his brown bag, searching for the treasure he was supposed to give to prince Adam. He fumbled inside and finally take the precious jewel to his sight. It was more beautiful at the sunlight that in the moonlight in that dark castle. The blue sapphire was shining with the sun rays, and the silver around it was as bright as the stars, the necklace was simple but made of precious silver, and Jefferson was somehow disappointed to have to give it away to the prince, for his future fiancée whom, according to the rumors, was a capricious and mean young woman. He also had heard that she was beautiful on the outside but not necessarily on the inside and was chose for her money more than for her beauty or kindness. At that thought, Jefferson chuckled, the Red Prince and that princess were going to be matched well. He put it back inside his bag and started to walk back to his father’s home, impatient to show him that he perfectly fulfilled his task, and change his clothes before heading to the castle, to collect his reward.

 

“Papa, I’m back !”, Jefferson shouted while passing by the door. No one answered him. “Papa, are you there ?”

 

The young man stepped in the workshop, his father wasn’t there. He frowned, it was so unusual for him to not be working on some hats, especially at that hour. Jefferson get back in the house and went upstairs, maybe his father was kind of upset with him leaving the house for his mission when he had forbidden him to do it.

 

“Papa, please don’t be mad at me. I did it for you”, he said, opening his father’s room. It was empty. Jefferson knitted his eyebrow, wondering where his father was. And then, suddenly, it hits him. His father didn’t wanted him to do that job, he wanted his only child to be safe, he was at the Red Castle. Without talking the time to change his wet clothes, Jefferson took back his hat and rushed to the castle. Once there, he heard a plea coming from the garden, the teenage boy instantly recognized his father’s voice.

 

“You sent him to death”, he said, tears filling his voice. “My son, my boy, my only child, and why ? Because you were jealous of him. I heard about the hearsay, you’re a prince, how can you only be jealous of a simple boy like my Jefferson ? Is it because he’s talented in what he does ? Is it because people of Wonderland say that his features are better than yours ? My son is a good boy your highness, he likes his life as it is, he doesn’t need any of your things. I raised him well.”

“Maybe you didn’t raised him that well, old hatter. Your son is not as good as you think he is. When I proposed a lot of money, that little thief accepted without any hesitations”, prince Adam’s mocked. “Maybe he was thinking that the very few money you make from your work wasn’t enough anymore for him, and decided to have some more”, he added smirking.

“Never !”, Jefferson’s father shouted. “He accepted for me, my boy accepted because I’m deadly sick and he’s desperately looking for a cure. So don’t you dare say that I didn’t raised my son as the good man he’s going to be someday.”

“You have faith in your child, old man, I kinda admire that. Well, now I might say, you had, don’t I ?”, the red prince grinned widely.

“How dare you talk to my father that way ?”, Jefferson suddenly screamed, going out from the bushes where he was listening to the conversation between his father and the prince. “Papa, are you alright ?”, he asked his father, who nodded to answer him.

“So you’re alive”, Adam faltered. “Well, it seems that you successfully came back from The Enchanted Forest and the world of giants. Do you have what I asked for ?”

“I do”, Jefferson answered. “Do you have my reward ?”

“Show me the necklace first, and then, we will discuss about your reward”, Adam smirked, while developing a plan B inside his twisted mind to get rid of the young hatter.

 

Jefferson, suspecting nothing, got the jewel out of his bag and lifted it for the prince to see it before handing it to him.

 

“Well, now that your task is complete, I don’t need you anymore. In fact, you were not supposed to come back my little friend, that’s why I sent you over there, I thought the giants were going to crush you at the moment you would pass by their door, but this is so much better”, Adam laughed. “I get the treasure and plus, I’ll have the pleasure to kill you myself, one fell swoop !”

 

And even before Jefferson had the time to react, the red prince pulled his sword and pointed it to him, his father just had the time to intervened between the blade and his only child’s chest. The blade sank inside the heart of the old hatter, who collapsed on the garden’s ground under Adam’s unbelieving look, once again, he failed at kill a mere hatter, a peasant whom was so much better than him in every way. Without thinking about his own life, Jefferson threw himself on Adam, who fell on the ground too and started to punch him. The prince tried to reach his sword that escaped from his hand but he was too far from it, instead, he managed to catch the little knife he hid inside his boot, and tarnished Jefferson’s right arm. By a tour de force, and feeling the adrenaline of the fight, the teenager took the blade away from Adam’s hand, and pushed it in his guts in a defensive move. He removed the blade and threw it away, blood covering his hands, and glanced at the gaping wound inside of the prince’s stomach. The young hatter took a look at his bloody hands, he couldn’t believe what he had just done, knowing that he will have to live his whole life with that crime on his conscience, even if he did it just to stay alive. He snapped back to reality when he heard the sound of the guards voices shouting throughout the gardens. He bent, picked up the sapphire silver necklace, in his handkerchief to avoid to put blood on it, before putting it back in the leather bag that never leaves his side, and then, spun his hat, caught his barely breathing father and jumped in the vortex. A few seconds later, they both landed at the other side of Wonderland. Jefferson raised on his feet and run towards his father and knelt next to him, the old man bleeding and breathing heavily.

 

“Stay awake, papa, I’ll find a way to help you, I’ll find someone”, Jefferson said, close to tears. “Everything is my fault, I should have listen to you when you told me not to go. I’m so stupid, all I wanted was helping you, find a way to cure you.”

“You’re not stupid, you wanted to do what was best for me, it makes me proud of you son, but you have to let me go now, there is nothing you can do. Stay hide for a while, lay low for a while, and they will forget about you. Please, do me a favor, bury me next to your lovely mother, next to our home, go back there at night, bury me, take what you need and hide, do this for me. Promise me.”

“I promise you, papa”, he answered, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Never forget that I love you Jefferson, I want you to live a happy life, and if it means that you have to runaway from Wonderland to have it, then just do it, runaway”, he stroked his son’s cheek, before closing his eyes.

“I love you too papa”, Jefferson said, putting his hand on his father’s. A few seconds later, he felt the hand slipping from his face and saw it fell to the ground, his father was dead. He leaned over his father’s forehead and put down a kiss, silently promising him to fulfilled his wish.

 

Jefferson looked around him. Not far from where he was, he saw an abandoned cottage. Leaving his father’s corpse at the door of the little house, he started to explore it. It was not big, but it was enough just for him, in the middle of the forest where no one will ever think to look for him, it was the perfect place to hide, after a good sweep. But it wasn’t the time to do it, for now, Jefferson had to hold the last promise he made to his father. At nightfall, he spun his hat again and head to his childhood house. Once there, he buried his father next to his mother, promising him that he’ll live a good life. Jefferson, cleaned the cut on his arm, gathered his belongings, and just before go back to the abandoned cottage, looked back at the place that had seen him being born, it was no longer his home. “I hate Wonderland”, he sighed and stepped in the hat, letting his old life behind him.

 

Meanwhile, at the Red Castle, the red king was in the gardens, looking down at his son’s body. Not a tear escaped his severe eyes, not an ounce of disappointment passed by his face, as if he was always waiting for something like this to happen to his son.

 

“I told him to not mess with that young hatter. He didn’t listen and now he had paid the price. Bury him with his mother”, were the only words of the red king, who knew that now his only heir was dead, he would have to find another wife and have another child.

“Do we have to look for that kid, sire ?”, asked one of the guards.

“No”, the ruler answered. “Let him live, I don’t think that we are going to heard about that boy for a long time.”

 

He turned back his feet and went back to the castle without any other word.

 

Two years passed. Jefferson had settle down in the cottage, trying to live has normally as he could. He barely left the forest around his new home, only to go sometimes to the nearby village in order to buy some food, the rest of the time, he stayed in his cottage living quietly and sometimes taking tea with the only friend he made during those last two years the March Hare. He was from time to time still making hats, but as he never talked to anyone and spending his time with a talking rabbit, everyone started to think that the poor boy was crazy, and began to call him The Mad Hatter.

 

Yes, Jefferson’s new life was really quiet, made of nothing else but hat making and tea, until the day  a little blond girl landed to Wonderland. As usual, the March Hare was taking tea with Jefferson, and as usual, they talked about this and that, when a light knock was listened. Jefferson raised on his feet, went to the door and found himself face to face with a girl, barely younger than him.

 

“What are you doing here ?”, he asked. “And who are you ?”

“My name is Alice”, she answered, looking around her as if she was dreaming. “I followed the white rabbit down his hole. Please, I need your help to go back home.”

“And where’s your home ?”, Jefferson asked.

“England”, yelped Alice. “Please, I’m afraid. I tried to leave, but I can’t find the way back home.”

“Wonderland is a dangerous place, you should have stay in England, no matter where the hell it is, it’s probably better than here”, he spat.

“I was curious and that’s the worst idea I ever had”, she apologized.

 

Jefferson opened her his home for the night mumbling under his breath that that girl was stupid, however, he accepted to help her. The only thing he didn’t planed was that Alice would interest one of the new rulers of Wonderland, The Queen of Hearts nor the one of Cyrus, a young genie, held captive by that woman who literally appeared in the middle of Wonderland from apparently another one. She convinced the people of the place she landed that they needed her as their ruler to have a better life. The peasants, abandoned by the Red King from a side and the White Queen from the other, turned to her after a long hesitation. She eventually managed to have their trust, or at least their fear, after showing them the extent of her powers. She took the power and was feared by every inhabitants of her little plot of land. In less that a year and a half, she succeeded at making everyone obey her every wishes.

 

The next morning, when Jefferson was leading Alice towards the woods to find a passage to her world, they met on a young man who seemed to be lost, as well as the girl was the night before. As soon as their gazes crossed, Alice and the dark haired boy, dress in a way Jefferson never seen before, fell in love at first sight. They were looking at each other in awe until Jefferson rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, causing the two other teenagers to stop staring at each other. The young man quickly introduced himself as Cyrus and explained to the two travelers that he was a genie and escaped from the Queen of Hearts’ castle and was trying to find a way to run away from Wonderland to get back to his kingdom of Agrabah. Knowing the queen’s reputation, Jefferson proposed him to join them. That meeting was followed by two days of race throughout Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts and her army on their trace to get the genie back. They met a lot of people Jefferson didn’t trust and couldn’t stand since his young age, as Absolem the caterpillar, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and the Cheshire Cat. More than once, the Queen almost caught us, and more than once, the young hatter saved the situation and the lives of his new companions. When they finally lose them and found a quite and safe place for Jefferson to activate his hat in order to send them back to their own world, he thought that it could be his chance too, the one he was waiting for leaving Wonderland and his life here behind him. After all, he already had everything he needed with him, his clothes, his bag and his hat. He just had to send Alice back to that place that was called London, Cyrus to Agrabah and he could jump anywhere he wanted. He heard about that place, The Enchanted Forest, he knew that he could find there people like him, outcasts, misfits, but he knew that he might found his place there. His decision was taken, as soon as Alice and Cyrus were back in their respective realms, he would go there. It took a few minutes for the young girl to say goodbye to the hatter and the genie, it was more difficult for her to leave the last, in barely two days, their feeling had increased and they didn’t wanted to leave each other. Suddenly, everything happened too quickly for anyone to realize. An arrow came to crash in the tree Jefferson was leaning on, the Queen’s army had caught them up. Without losing any second, he threw the hat in the air, it turned on itself and opened the purple portail. Jefferson grabbed Alice’s hand and threw her inside the had. Once he was sure she was unharmed, he took Cyrus’ arm and jumped with him in the hat. They both landing to the hot sand of Agrabah.

 

“Shit”, Jefferson hissed while rising on his feet, seeing an arrow in his arm, just above the cut prince Adam made him two years before. The last thing he had time to see before collapse were red  drops of blood falling on the yellow sand.

 

He woke up almost a week later, lying on a mat in a little house. When he abruptly sat, he felt dizzy, he took a look at his right arm to see his injury, it had a bandage on and it seems to not bleed anymore. After a few seconds, he reached for his shirt on the nearby chair and got up on his feet before going out of the room. He stepped out of the house, finding Cyrus, a woman and two other boys standing in front of a wheel, talking in a low voice. Jefferson coughed to let them know that he was up.

 

“Hey, look who’s awake !”, Cyrus smiled. He took a glass and some water from a jug and handed it to Jefferson. “You look great.”

“How long did I slept ?”, the young hatter asked the genie.

“Four days”, the woman answered. “You’ve lost a lot of blood. You should stay in bed and regain your strength. I’m going to bring you food, just go back to bed my child”, she added with the kindness of a mother.

“That’s really nice of you ma'am, but I have to leave. I have a long journey to do”, he said, declining her offer, still feeling nauseous.

“You’re not going anywhere young man ! Not with that pale face and nothing in your stomach ! Your journey can wait for a few days more. My Cyrus told me that you saved his life, the least I could do is taking care of you. No go back inside and sit, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

 

Jefferson complied. He stayed a few days more in Amara’s house, regaining his strength and getting ready for the long journey that was going to be his. Somehow, the magic of the hat refused to work when he wanted to use it, Jefferson thought that it was because he had to use it twice in a hurry in a very little time after two years without using it. He decided that he would fix it when he would be in his new land. The day he left, the young hatter thanked Cyrus and his family for everything, promising to never forget them and then, started to walk through the desert towards the direction of the forest. He eventually reached a village after two weeks of walking, tired but glad to find civilisation, he sat for a few minutes and had the surprise to see that his hat made a purple smoke. It was kind of regenerated. He went to a desert street, put the hat on the ground and spun it. A tiny vortex opened, it was not much, but enough to get him to the Enchanted Forest. With a huge smile from one ear to the other, Jefferson stepped into the hat, ready to finally live the life he dreamed about.


End file.
